


[德哈]揽火（pwp）

by yanguang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanguang/pseuds/yanguang
Summary: 哈利因为喝了奇怪的药躺在床上不能动。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 44





	[德哈]揽火（pwp）

<<<

他想吻他的眼睛。

碧绿的童话、盛满了诱人的光。为什么他的眼神总是看向别处？浅浅的深黑的睫毛也盖不住的明亮，此时却满怀愤怒盯着他身上的人。

“德拉科……你是个混蛋！”

那是伟大的救世主不常露出的表情。被剥夺了身体的控制权，哈利只得安分地躺在床上，软的像一滩水。

“我把你的魔杖折了，把你的笔记扔了，我写了那么多纸条骂你，你是不是一点都不生气？”

“我已经生气了！快放开我……”

“可你根本就不理我不是吗？”

哈利不敢和他对视。德拉科的视线过于灼热，他怕德拉科看穿他的心思，索性偏过头不理他。

“你看着我。”

“我不。”

“你看着我。”

“你这个人怎么这么不讲理——”

德拉科硬是捏着他的脸颊强迫哈利和他接吻，口中的空气一下被夺走了去，下颚骨被捏的生疼。

他想起了在餐厅吃过的柔软嫩滑焦糖布丁，又觉得不够恰切、布丁哪会这么嗯嗯啊啊的叫。德拉科吻得昏了头，理智像断了的弦，保持着接吻的姿势手指向下摸索着解开哈利的衬衫。

哈利终于意识到德拉科要干什么，他想挣扎推搡却浑身使不上力气。德拉科强硬地按着他的头，刚刚让他喝下去的药水能让人失掉四肢的力气，要怪就怪那家伙竟然对自己一点防备都没有。

他浅浅的吻，缓缓下移到脖颈，温热的潮湿的吐息让哈利颤抖。由嘴唇流下唾液留在皮肤上随蒸发泛着微凉，又冷不防地去舔他早已被激地立起的乳首，舌尖在周围打转。

救世主终于承受不住而小小声地呻吟，他声音发抖地说停下，但身上的人全然不理会反而用空出来的一只手在另一边又揉又捏。

手指抚过白皙的精瘦的腰肢，用脸颊蹭他在喘息中一起一伏的胸膛，他像纯白的兔子被固定在试验台任他摆布，又难以抑制地沉醉在德拉科撩人的折磨中。直到他裤子也被褪去，全身不着一物地躺在床上被那道热切探寻的目光审视着，性器颤颤巍巍地挺立。

德拉科居高临下，他被充满情欲却又羞愤的目光所怒视，德拉科对他的所有物满意极了，只注视他、只关注他，连同身体的所有触觉感官都只对他有反应，在这一刻他就是他的全部。

“你这不是很舒服吗？”

他不掩盖语气里的笑意，这是个疑问句，德拉科在等哈利回答。

“你……你不可理喻……”

“没有否认，所以你确实很舒服？”

“我……”

然后这句话后面的单词都被另一声尖叫所淹没，德拉科不由分说地无所顾忌地插入至最里，哈利觉得自己好像被拆的散架，有什么东西也随之崩坏。身体被撑开的痛苦经由神经直直传入大脑，德拉科在听到痛苦的惊呼后也乱了手脚，哈利感觉到他在放缓动作。

“呜呜……”

随后，修长的苍白的手指抚握住哈利早已挺立的性器，温度如蛇一样冰凉，富有技巧的套弄。

这是最令他害怕的。疼痛逐渐消失转而被升腾起的快感替代，在意识深处燃起最明亮炽热的火花，烧尽所有的克制。他看向德拉科——那个情真意切、不再针锋相对的目光，满载着只存于夜晚漂泊秘境的极光，被深藏起来不为人所知的幽远的碧绿色。

他轻吻了他的眼睛。颤抖的睫毛剐蹭着他的嘴唇。

而后德拉科不再抑制，性器在体内深入，在泥泞得一塌糊涂的后穴里顶撞到最深处，连带着一声一声令人脸红的撞击声。紧密地结合，身体被猛烈的贯穿，哈利觉得眼里好像氤氲着雾而模糊了视线，情欲翻涌而出转成交错的喘息声。后穴深处的凸起被反复研磨，那里是燃烧着所有欲望的来源，是他不得不承受的快感。

他被吞并，被淹没。

欲望释放的一瞬间哈利甚至忘记呼吸，身体被液体填满然后溢出，脑中唯一记得的单词是德拉科的名字。

高潮后他们累地躺在床上时哈利才意识到自己四肢已经恢复了。

哈利戳了戳德拉科的脸。

“我知道你把我笔记扔了，我很生气。所以，你的魔药学作业在我手里，求我或者挨骂，你选一个吧。”

<<<

几天之后，斯莱特林和格兰芬多的级长在一起了。没人知道原因。

大家纷纷猜测到底是哪个中迷情剂了，药效竟然这么强。


End file.
